The Road Never Ends
by BeeTheQueenBee
Summary: Sam and Dean find two special girls, will they let them into their hearts and hunting?


Untitled

By: Amanda/Lillian & Blake/Lizzy

**Disclaimer:**

For starts I do not own any Supernatural characters, ideas, plots, schemes and what not. Second Lizzy and Lillian are some of the specail children, like Sam Winchester. And if you dont like what Im writing you can go fuck your self and the high horse you rode in on!

Dreams

_"Sammy." A woman called deep in the darkness of his dreams._

_"What?" Sam whispered._

_"Sam, please come closer." She called to him, pleading._

_"What's your name?" Sam asked searching for her blindly._

_"Lizzy." She whispered in his ear, like tunning the tv to the right channel the woman before Sam became clear._

"Sammy, wake up." Sam heard Dean call from a distance.

_"No, one more second." Sam muttered holding the girl in front of him, Sam slowly started to lean towards her, bringing his hand up to tangle it in her soft ginger hair._

"Sam!" Dean shouted trying to wake Sam.

_Almost there, an inch away. Her breath is like fire on his lips._

"Sam!" Dean shouted this time jerking Sam out of his dream and back into reality.

Sam sat bolt upright, nearly colliding with Dean who was leaning over him grinning like a mad man.

"Bout time you graced us with your pressance." Dean smirked, clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Why did you wake me up?" Sam complained, rubbing his eyes and glarring at Dean.

"Well you were muttering some chicks name and making some ...um very happy sounds." Dean muttered grinning ear to ear.

Sam opened his mouth to say something completly sarcastic, but nothing came out. He closed it scowling.

"Admit it Sammy, you were watching a porno in your dreams." Dean said somberly.

"No it was about a girl I think I've seen somewhere." Sam muttered.

"Sam, I think your losing it." Dean muttered.

"Sam!" Lizzy screams hardly knowing if she is in reality or still asleep. She slowly lays back down, long red and orange hair fanning out on the pillow. She suddenly hears her door snap open.

"Izzy you ok?" Her mom asked grogily.

"Yeah, just a dream." She said, her mom stepped itno the room and gazed at her brown eyes meeting her jade green eyes. "Go to bed mom I'll be ok." she asurred her.

Her mom leaned over her kissing her forehead and heading back out of the room closing the door quietly behind her. The rain pattered softly against the window lulling Lizzy back to sleep, hopeing for no more dreams.

Confrontation

Dean woke with a start and looked around. Sam was still out looking in local newspapers for a job. Dean thought a moment that was weird he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name,

"Hello?" Dean whispered into the darkness puzzled.

"Dean, Dean I need you." A woman called.

"Who's there?" Dean whispered as he tossed off his covers and stood in his boxers, he combed his fingers through his hair closing his eyes. Suddenly a girl with red hair and jade green eyes was holding his head to her naked chest he was lifting her up slightly, she was panting softly in his ear. She clawed her nails down his back, her body spasming in his hands.

"Dean?" Sam called at a distance.

Dean snapped back into reality and realized he was on his knees breathing heavily.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"I think I just had a very vivid day dream." Dean muttered smiling. Her scent was still in his nostrils it smelled like some kind of purfume and vanilla oil. He breathed it in as deep as he could.

"Sam, smell me, tell me what I smell like to you?" Dean said standing and turning to face Sam.

"Your joking right?" Sam asked looking at Dean who was starring at him very seriously. Sam slowly walked over to Dean and sniffed his shoulder stiffly, he smelt a light musk with grease and a double cheeseburger with extra onions, normal Dean.

"You smell like you dude." Sam muttered brows furrowed.

"Smell my chest you dolt." Dean shot.

Sam looked at Dean once again before lowering his head taking as small of a sniff as possible starting from his collar bone heading along. _"this is so stupid." _Sam thought until he passed along the base of Deans neck. _"Lizzy?" _Sam thought, _"Can't be, can it?" _he sniffed again, yes he remembered her scent dreamed about it nightly after his first dream of her. Vanilla and obsession.

"Dude what do I smell like?" Dean demanded stepping away from Sam.

"Like Li- ah vanilla and obsession." Sam answered almost day dreaming of her again.

! Five minutes to get to Lizzy's second hour class. She bussled down the hallway to her next class. She walked past the entrance doors slowly and noticed two guys in a black Impala were sitting next to the sidewalk looking into the school. She cursed herself for starring when the guy in the passenger seat spotted her while pointing her out to the other guy. _"Shit! shit, who are they, how do they know me?"_ Lizzy thought while disapearing behind the brick work. She jogged off to choir class.

Sam and Dean parked the Impalla and headed into the school. Heading into the main office.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The lady behind the desk asked politly.

"Uh yes we are looking for Lizzabeta Potter or a Lizzy?" Dean asked.

"Oh you mean Blake thats her real name, is she in trouble?" The lady asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no she's not in trouble, we just came here to pick her up and take her home there was an accident and her mom wanted us to come get her." Dean said flashing a grin at Sam.

"Oh no thats terrible do you know who it is?" She asked a frown working her lips.

"It's her uncle Bob, nothing to serious but he's in the hospital." Sam said with a fake frown plastered on his face.

"Oh ok well it's 11:00 she would be in the cafeteria, which is just down these halls and straight through the doors." She said motioning out the door.

"Thanks so much miss." Sam said opening the office doors.

Sam and Dean slowly trudged down the hallway heading for the double doors to the cafeteria.

The double doors to the left of Lizzy opened and in walked the two boys that she had seen earlier outside the school. She quickly turned her attention towards her food before her. Chili and pasta salad complete with a diet coke.

They walked into the food area and bought some food, slowly walked over in a quiet discoussion which stopped when they reached the table she was sitting at.

"Hi I'm..." Sam began to say.

"Sam and your Dean Winchester, sit down please." She snapped annoyed.

"How did you..." Dean began to ask while they both sat down.

"Know your names? Please I know alot about you two." she said poking at her no longer intresting or appetizing pasta salad.

"Yeah right, whats my dads name?" Dean said flashing a grin at Sam.

"John Winchester, he sold his soul to Azazel to save your worthless asses." Lizzy said the annoyance clear in her face.

"Damn that was rude." Sam said looking at Dean with a frown.

"Rude! You two havent even seen rude, you want to see rude." She seethed.

"No, not really." Sam muttered.

Dean let out a low moan his head tilted back slightly eyes closed. Sam looked quickly from Lizzy to Dean. Sam noticed that Lizzy's eyes were completly white.

"What are you doing to him." Sam demanded.

"You'll see Sammy, wait your turn." Lizzy said moving her head to look at him while her eyes stayed pure white.

Sam slowly closed his eyes and was suprised when he saw that he was holding her against his sweaty body, grinding her against his growing erection, Sam gasped and pulled her closer to him, she ground agianst his erection sharply, Sam groaned deeply.

_"I know you want me, Sam. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in the way you hold me with your strong hands, the way your body responds to me." She whispered in his ear._

And all to soon it ended. Sam and Dean opened their eyes and looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"What's so bad..." Dean began to ask.

"About that, It will never happen to either of you." Lizzy said while standing up from the table and walking out the cafteria.

Understanding

"What the hell got her so bitchy?" Dean exclaimed while hitting the steering wheel of his Impala.

"Maybe she doesn't like you Dean." Sam said smiling, still high from the images he had seen.

"Or maybe she didn't like you trying to be direct." Dean said, a constant argument the two had.

Sam and Dean had followed Lizzy home from TBA, they then pulled into the drive way of her house.

"Here, I'll go knock." Dean said while opening the glove compartment to rifle through at least a dozen different badges and cards till he pulled out a tattered FBI badge. He opened the car door and got out while shoving the FBI badge in his coat pocket. He slowly walked towards the small house and up the stairs to open the screen door and knock. Dean stepped back to let the screen door close. Sam could hear a dog barking and some people shouting. The door opened and a woman stepped out. Sam began sorting through the badges until he found a second FBI badge. He got out of the car and started heading towards Dean.

"... she's been missing from TBA for about a month and we would like to talk with your daughter. It's just a routine check up." Dean finished.

"Oh, yeah sure, you can come in." The woman said opening the door and letting them pass.

"If you wouldn't mind we would like to talk to her in private." Sam said while walking through the laundry room.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I'll show you to her room." She said while walking towards the back of the house where loud screaming and some kind of music was playing. She knocked on the door to the right.

"Hang on! Let me put some cloths on!" Lizzy shouted over the music.

Dean looked behind him to see the big german shepard was sniffing stifly at Dean.

The door opened and Lizzy stood in a black robe with pink polka dots.

"Oh, Gentlemen a second please." She said while closing the door for a minute.

The door opened agian and she stood wearing a black tank top and silver and burgundy streaked skinny jeans.

She opened the door for them to walk in. Not a single thing seemed in order.

"Spring cleaning?" Dean asked smilling slightly.

"Mother, if you would they wanted to speak to me in private." She said to her mom clearly ignoring the snide commentary.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She said turning and walking to her room.

"Well, come in," Lizzy said opening her door leading the boys in. "Sit on the bed and don't touch my underware or I'll kill you."

The boys sat on the bed carefully while watching the large piles of underware warily, just waiting for them to topple over.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked while grabbing a pile of underware and dropping them into a drawer.

"We are in town looking for two girls that have special abilities." Dean began to say.

"So special meaning, pyscics, telekinisis, controling demons, killing people with a touch, reading minds, projecting images into peoples minds, controling the weather, etc..." she said waving her hand around dismissing the thought.

"Pretty much." Dean said looking at her with a frown on his face.

_"Freaks if you ask me." Dean thought sourly looking at Sam._

"So your calling me a freak because I have these abilities?" Lizzy said looking at Dean while smiling sweetly.

"No, thats not what I meant at all." Dean said.

"Ya, whatever." she said grabbing another pile of underware and dropping it into the same drawer which now looked overstuffed.

"What's your name may I ask?" Sam asked eyeing her suspicously.

"Seriously, come on Sam you of all people should know my name, I mean after all the hot dreams that you've had of me." She said laughing slightly.

"Humor me." Sam said smiling.

"Blake is my birth name but call me Lizzy." She said waving her hand around dismissing the thought again.

"Well thank you Lizzy I think we got all the info we need." Sam said standing from the low to the floor bed and motioning for Dean to follow suit.

"Well, if you do think of anything just give me a call night and day." he said pulling out a card and handing it to Lizzy. Lizzy reached for the card and touched Deans hand feeling a slight electric shot, she looked Dean in the eyes and slowly pulled the card out of his hands.

"Don't worry Dean you'll be hearing from me very soon." She whispered still catching her breath from the moment of electrical works in her system.

"Oh, and before I forget, on your way out, dont pet Appollo. he's not stranger friendly." she said while opening the door. Appollo was sitting at her door, drooling slightly and looking at Sam and Dean like they were lunch.

Is This A Dream?

Dean woke with a start, not really remembering what woke him. He sat up slowly, the sunlight from the window of the room poured in blinding him for a moment. He hadn't slept well since he had met Lizzy. Something about her was magical. Well, maybe supernatural was a better way to put it. Of course Sam was still out looking for the other girl.

"Uh, I gottat get out of this town." Dean sighed.

"Hey Lilly." Lizzy said into her cell phone.

"Hey! What's up?" Lilly replied.

"Well, last night I was talking to these two super gorgous guys and! I got one of their numbers."

"Cool do you know where they live?"

"No they dont live here they are staying at that motel down the street from my house."

"Awesome, well I have to go but I will see you later."

"Ok, see ya soon."

Dean slowly stepped outof the shower while grabbing a towel from the shelve on the wall and wrapped it around his waiste.

He heard a knock on the door.

"We don't need anymore towels!" Dean shouted across the room.

"Dean?" He heard.

He almost tripped over the coffee table and lost his towel, sprinting to the door to pull it open.

"Lizzy? What are you doing here?" He asked while letting her inside. She was wearing a trench coat and black combat boots.

"I came to see you," She said while turning around to face Dean. "I have to admit Dean the towel suits you."

"Liz what-" Dean began.

"Sush, I wanted to do this to you the moment I met you." She muttered with lust in her voice.

She opened her trench coat and let it fall down her arms to the ground. She stood before him in a black lace bra and panty set.

"Lizzy-" Dean started to say, while looking her up and down.

"Shush, Dean I know you want me to stay." She whispered in his ear while laying her hand on his chest. Dean grabbed her hand while looking at her face then focusing on her eyes. Deep violet met bright hazel green eyes.

"Your eyes were green yesterday." Dean muttered.

"They change with the mood." She sighed.

"Lizzy I think we should talk." Dean mumbles while starring at her lips.

"Sh. No more talk, Dean I know you want me and I want you." She whispered while coyly pulling him to the couch. She quickly covered his mouth with hers. Dean tried to pull her closer, wanting to feel her skin. She pushed him away while she stood up from the couch to straddle him, kissing every inch of his skin she could reach. Dean began to pull at the lace covering her breasts.

"Easy tiger." Liz muttered.

"Expecting something?" Dean mumbled while lightly squeezing her hard nipples. _'This is nothing like the dreams, so much friggin better.'_ Dean thought while grinning ear to ear.

"Nothing I knew I wouldn't get." Lizzy mumbled while coyly tugging at the towel around his waist. Dean slowly reached behind her to pull at the clasp of her bra, when the door swings open and in walks Sam.

"Liz?" Sam questions.

"Yeah." Liz says slightly unsure.

What- how did you get here so fast?" He asked confused.

"What do you mean?" She mumbles standing up from Dean's lap.

"I just left your house like five minutes ago." Sam says scratching his head.

"Well she's been here for about ten minutes." Dean says standing up slowly.

"Well I'm right here, so one of you is out of your mind." She said hotly.

dean walked over to the closest bed and rumaged through his pants pockets until he pulled out a cracked and about ready to fall apart phone.

"Does that thing even work?" Lizzy asked scoffing.

"I've put other phones through worse," Dean muttered while punching buttons on the phone. It rings once and a girl picks up. "Liz? Where are you? Home. We need to talk to you can you come down here. We have a situation. Okay yeah see you in a sec." Dean shuts the phone and tosses it on to the bed while reaching into his pants pockets to pull out a pair of handcuffs he walks over to "Lizzy" and cuffs her then pushes her into the small armchair and cuffs her to the arm.

"I don't know who you are, because your not a shapeshifter, but this is over my head." He muttered while walking to the bed, grabbing his cloths and walking towards the bathroom.

"Watch her, Sammy." Deam whispers closing the door.

Sam takes a small knife out of his pocket and flicks it open, he slowly walked over to "Lizzy" and dug the blade into her skin making a small cut.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise cowboy." She shouts.

There was a timid knock on the door. Sam walked over never taking his eyes off "Lizzy". At the same moment that Sam opened the door Dean walked out of the bathroom. Lizzy at the door stopped in midstep.

"Sam? Dean? What the hell is going on?" Lizzy asked looking from her look-a-like to the boys.

"Like I said, we have a situation." Dean muttered while noding in "Lizzy's" direction.

The Lizzy cuffed to the chair grinned wickedly at her. The Lizzy at the door smacks her head and sighs.

"Lilly... Really?" Lizzy sighs irritatedly.

"Wait, you know her?" Sam asks looking at the two.

"Yeah, cousins. You know the ones that are great to have at parties, but when it comes to hot guys, boyfriends or crushes you'd gladly shoot them." Lizzy replied while walking towards her cousin.

Sam and Dean turned to look at Lilly.

"What?" Lillian chiped questioning their glares with an even bigger grin. "Well you didn't specify who you liked, so I went for who was here, but now that I've seen him, he looks scrumptious." Lillian said while pointing at Sam.

"Whoa, wait a minute how did you get out of the cuffs?" Dean asked while pointing at the metalic pools on the floor.

"It's one of her abilities that we were talking about." Lizzy said coyly.

"Sam, can I talk to you in private?" Lillian asked twirling a long curly lock of ginger hair.

"Whoa, wait a minute you are not going anywhere while you are still in my form." Lizzy said motioning at Lilly's body.

"Fine hang on." Lillian said grabbing the trench coat on the floor. She closed her deep violet eyes and her body slowly began to ripple and change. By the time that Sam blinked and looked up, a beautiful woman stood where a replica of Lizzy was a moment ago. Sam thought that Liz was gorgouse, but this woman looked like she was a tv model. She had deep violet eyes and long straight pitch black hair. She was tall but not taller than 6 foot. when she spoke it was like music to Sams ears.

"Hello Sam." Lilly said cocking her head to one side like a bird. She was still wearing the trench coat, bra and panty set. Sam was starring at her breasts, Lilly followed his gaze and grinned, showing even white teeth, though her eye teeth came farther down then all the rest.

"Um... hello." Sam said quickly looking up.

"Ok, and your Lillian?" Dean muttered brow raised.

"Yup, the one and only." Liz said.

Lillian smiled wickedly while walking to Lizzy and looping her arm through Liz's. Lizzy looked at Lilly with a raised brow. Lillian heaved a sigh and slowly closed her eyes. As Sam and Dean continued to stare at Lilly, she began to ripple again. Before their eyes her clothes began to change until she slowly stopped. She was now wearing a black mini skirt, red leggings and a black v-neck halter top. When Lilly opened her eyes the boys were starring at her with their mouths open, she busted out laughing.

"Catching fly?" She asked between bouts of laughter. sam snapped his mouth shut, while Dean continued to stare opened mouth, he looked between Lilly and Lizzy.

"Is that your ability?" Dean asked.

A Reason to Leave

_20 Minutes Later_

Lilly and Lizzy were sitting on the overstuffed couch while the boys were sitting across from them in the armchairs. An akward silence filled the room.

"You said that we needed to talk?" Lizzy said looking from Sam to Dean. Sam and Dean looked at eachother.

"Well, hmm where to begin." Dean began.

"Lets start from when we were in Illinois," Sam muttered. "Before we came here we were finishing a job when Bobby called us," The girls exchanged curious glances. " he's a fellow hunter. he told us that something big was happening in Kingsley Michigan major omens which is a sign that demons are here and are looking for something. Lucifer, yes the devil, was looking for two girls with supernatural abilities. bobby told us to get here a.s.a.p. and find you two and bring you back to him, before the devil finds you." Dean finished.

"Bring us back, why?" Lillian questioned.

"We're not sure." Sam said folding his hands, "All we know is that Lucifer needs you two to help kick the apocalyps into full swing."

"Well thats comforting." Lizzy muttered.

"So now that wehave you, we need to go." Dean said slowly standing up.

"Well hang on, I cant just leave, my family is here." Lizzy protested.

"If you love your family and you want to keep them safe you'll come with us." Sam said smiling softly.

"I can, I'm ready, let's go." Lillian said jumping off the couch.

"Well maybe if I can fool my parents and get me out of the house." Lizzy mummbled biting on her nails thinking hard.

"Well we can talk to Bobby about like a talent scout or something." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, that would work." Lizzy exclaimed jumping up from the couch and leapttowards Sam to embrace him. Sam was in shock from her embrace. He looked over at Dean and his smile disappeared when Sam saw his sour expression. Lizzy walked over to Dean and streached up on her tippy toes to whisper in Dean's ear.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Lizzy whispered.

Dean nodded and walked with Lizzy out the door and over to the parked Impalla and got inside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dean asked looking sideways at Lizzy.

"I really just wanted to apollagize for what happened." Lizzy mummbled.

"What happened?" Dean questioned.

"With Lillian and all that." Lizzy muttered.

"Oh thats fine you know," Dean said smiling, "Does she take on the full body form or just the face and voice?"

"No it's a full body transformation." Lizzy said.

"So, you really do have three tattoos on your back." Dean said coyly.

"You saw that did you." Lizzy said embarassed.

_'I wonder what they are up to?' _Dean thought.

Lilly and Sam watched the door close. Lilly looked at Sam and smiled wickedly.

_'Alone at last.'_ Lilly thought.

Lillian began to silently asses Sam while he was counting the tiles on the ceiling. Dark brown shaggy hair, dark heavy brows under which sat sky blue eyes, a nose that had obviously been broken more than once, a wide mouth that he was nibbling on, a good strong jaw, with ears that clearly fit his face, a well shaped neck that met perfectly with well toned shoulders, a well developed torso, with very well toned biceps, long forearms that attached to very long fingered hands. He was wearing straight legged jeans that emphasied the length of his legs and the tone that lay hidden underneath. He started tapping the toe of his boots together, creating an annoying rhythm.

"Could you stop that please?" Lilly asked.

"Why?" Sam asked without missing a beat.

"Cuz it's really annoying." Lilly said clenching her fists.

"Well thats not my fault." Sam mummbled while keeping his rhythym steady.

"Well can you please stop before I cut your feet off." Lilly said highly irritated.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Sam said starring her down.

Lillian jumped up from the couch launching herself at Sam reaching her hands into all his pockets till she grabbed hold of his cell phone. She stood up slowly and striaghtend her cloths out while she began to ripple and change. A few seconds later Sam was looking at a mirrored image of himself.

"This is what you were doing." Lillian said while tossing his phone back at him. Lillian started stomping her feet and claping her hands, "My name is Sam and I can be annoying because I'm a demon hunter!" Lillian shouted.

"Really it wasn't that annoying," Sam growled lowly, "how are you able to do that?"

"I have to have something personal of any person I am turning into." Lillian said while dragging her/his finger down her/his torso stopping just above the hem of his jeans. "Didn't you hear Liz and I it's one of my abilities moron." she sighed.

"God almighty are you always this bitchy?" Sam asked snidly.

"Whatever happened to Lilly's family?" Dean asked.

"Her family all died when she was 11, I'm all thats left." Lizzy replied.

"Dead? Wait how old is she?" Dean asked confused.

"She is 19 as of two months ago." Liz replied.

"Oh... and when did her parents die?"

"When she was 14."

"Oh.. but.." Dean quickly did the math, " that was 5 years ago. how did she not get into the foster care system?"

"When she was 12 she found she could replicate peoples voices, by the her parents died she was able to do a full body transformation. Though she couldn't hold it for long or she experianced an intense emotion she would be forced back to her normal form." Lizzy explained.

"Oh, when did you find out you had abilities?"

"When I turned 14."

"What abilities do you have may I ask?"

"Projecting images into peoples minds, mind reading, weather control but I don't know if thats all of it this has all been very progressive up to now."

Dean slowly looked Liz up and down, stopping for a second on her perfect breasts.

_'God, I would love to just touch her, she's so hot.'_ Dean thought.


End file.
